The Final Fight
by Dragongirl1112
Summary: Zuko apon leaving Ba sin sa is captured by time pirates and catapulted into the future where he meets Shilo. Zilo Zutara Gavi Grilo Zaverobber.My first fic be nice!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

I do not own Repo! The Genetic Opera or Avatar the Legend of Aang but I wish I did!

How would Gene Co live on?

How would the world survive without Gene Co?

How would she survive without her father; on her own?

All these questions raced through Shilo's mind as she drove home in the Gene Co Limo. A tear roled down her cheek, everyone she had ever known was gone. Just like that.

_**CRASH!**_

Something hit the windscreen something large, _ something human..._


	2. Chapter 2

I still don't own Repo! The Genetic Opera or Avatar the Last Airbender

/././

Gene Co building

/././

Amber Sweet sat at her desk crying into her hands, how could she run Gene Co alone. She knew she had to put on a brave face for the public telling them things would be the same. But she was still a zydrate addict. That was it she decided to do what any other addict would do. Time to find Graverobber and get a hit.

/././

/././

Shilo climbed out the back of the limo she could hear sobbing coming from the drivers seat. As she neared the front of the car. She gasped; in front of her was a handsome boy no older than herself. His clothes were simple and caked in blood. His hair was dark and shaggy and fell over his face and

"Ohhhh," he murmured.

"Shhhh you're safe now," comforted Shilo stroking his hair "Can you tell me your name?"

"Zuko."

"Sleep now, Zuko."

/././

Repo man HQ

/././

Two GENcops carried Zuko into Shilo's house. All the time she was talking to reassure him. She remembred this as something her father used to do when she missed her 'medication'. The two me layed the tall boy in Shilo's bed. She sat down on her sofa, head in hands, crying.

What could she do? She may feel personaty responsible for the boy but she'd never done anyting for herself. She didn't even know how to cook!


	3. Chapter 3

/././

Repo man HQ (Shilo's house)

/././

Shilo must have fallen asleep because it was the gate slamming that brought her to her senses. She sat up out the chair she had been sitting in tried to brush a little of the blood soaked fake snow off the dress she was still wearing. Then standing slowly up she yelled "coming!" down the stairs.

It wasn't who Shilo had expected. Not that she was expecting anyone in particular. It was Pavichi Largo. Why would he want to talk to her?

"Bella!" he cried in his dodgy Italian accent.

"Hello," she paused "Mister...Largo?"

"I a came for Amber she's a _WORRIED_ about a you."He said "And a you don't have to call me Mister Largo this is a pleasure not business."

"Pavi..." she started.

"Shhhh bella" He said "you a look a sleepy call me when a you have slept and a taken a shower." With this he closed the door climbed into his limo and left.

/././

Graverobber's ally

/././

Amber Sweet walked into the ally shoving several junkies out the way but instead of her usual run hands over Graves, making out in the ally and then receiving her hit she buried her head into his shoulder and began to cry.

Graves could see there would be no free sex today she wasn't even wearing her usual 'give me z' dress as it was called by the other junkies. He'd pitted this girl since they'd met when Amber was just 11. Instead of having to argue with the two bodyguards that followed her around he just unbuttoned her top and pressed the long needle of the zydrate gun into her left shoulder. He carried her away bridle style from the ally to his bedsit near the gene co tower.

Amber awoke to Graverobber's whistling. Sweet smells filled her nose eggs and bacon her favourite.

"How long was I out?"

"Longer than usual."

"I don't feel like usual" She said moaning "I hurt all over" she tried to get up only to have Graves push her back.

"Lie down" he told her in a stubborn voice "You look awful." With this he walked back to the kitchen "Do you want breakfast?" He called.

"Please I'm so hungry"


End file.
